Falling Into the Right Places
by H.C.G
Summary: An ongoing series of various one shots and drabbles taking place either in-game/post game/anime and my other various headcannons. Pretty much includes everyone with most on a focus of my otp.
1. Loud

_Pi p pi pi_

Yosuke heard the phone ringing hoping the owner of it would pick up. All he wanted to do was sleep after a long closing shift the night before at work. After a couple of minutes, he felt a shift in the bed he shared with his boyfriend, Yu. Curling back into the covers, he could make out the vague phone conversation going on in the other room. Ignoring most of it, he drifted back to sleep or so he thought. Instead the next thing he heard was loud variations of congratulations from the other person at home.

Really, Yosuke thought. _Who's he talking too?_

Yosuke rolled over to try again to fall back asleep, but it seemed to be a hopeless cause. He decided to just rest and close his eyes. Eventually the phone conversation ended and Yu reentered the room. Resigned to abandon the sleep idea, Yosuke decided to get up for the day. However, he went on to press Yu about his mysteriously loud phone call.

"So, Who called?"

Yu turned around from their closet and replied "Rise"

"Oh yeah, how is she?" He asked.

"Good, good. Her boyfriend proposed last night, so she's excited."

Yosuke just laughed"That's great, she's been with him for quite a while."


	2. Simon Says Hide and Seek

"I'm home" Yu spoke as Yosuke and himself stepped into the Dojima household.

"Welcome home Big bro, hi Yosuke-nii!" Nanako replied happily to the two boys walking in.

"Hey Nanako-chan" Both boys made their way over to the table, where the little girl sat watching tv. The three chatted idly for a while.

"Oh guess what big bro, dad gave me something" Nanako chirped.

"What'd you get?" Nanako got up to grab the item from her room. A few minutes later she came back with a colorful box bearing an image of Detective Loveline. It looked like a full mini detective and spy kit. Looking up at the two boys sitting across from her smiling she spoke "Will you play with me?"

"Sure""Of course" came the replies.

"Yay!" Nanako opened the box and handed them each a walkie talkie. Once everything was handed out, she went on to explain what she wanted to play. It pretty much came down to being a cross between hide and seek, Simon says and spies.


	3. Pet

"How would you feel about getting a pet?"

"Teddie's enough of a pet as it is"

"Haha true, but he doesn't live here"

"Alright, you got me. What kind of pet were you thinking?"

"Well maybe a cat or small dog?"

"Okay, let's head out tomorrow to look."

The next day the two headed out to the pet shop. Various small pets and supplies scattered the area. The two started down an aisle filled with supplies for small rodents, looking at everything you could get and commenting on them. After wandering for a bit they found the displays of small dogs. However, none really struck a chord with them. Finding the cats was a bit easier since they were all in one crate. There was about six of them total, all varying shapes, breeds and colors. Yu being the cat enthusiast took no time in observing which one he would want to bring home. It was going to be a difficult decision since he would bring all of them. Although Yosuke, may not like that idea.

Each little kitten had their own unique quirks. The current options were two cream tabby colored Manx, two Egyptian Maus and two Russian blues. "So partner, is there one you'd like to bring home?" Yosuke asked.

Yu turned to him smiling brightly "All of them."

Yosuke sighed,"I know you would love to have them all, but we only agreed on one pet."

"Alright" Yu said and turned back to observing the cats. One of the adorable fluff balls noticed Yu and reached out through the cage with it's paw. Yu smiled at the gesture. "This one," he said. Once the choice was made, the two got everything they needed for their new pet and headed home.


	4. Kitchen Knife

It was like any other training day in the tv world for the team. The group was standing outside the entrance to Kubo's dungeon to help Naoto get use to her persona. Yu was passing out some new supplies and equipment. Once everyone was settled and equipped properly they made their way to the entrance door. Just as they were about to step in Yosuke pulled Yu aside. "Hey man, thanks for the new stuff but I'm a little confused as to why I got knives that I could've gotten from my own kitchen."

Yu replied." You never know with the basics, also from where I ordered them said they'll boost your strength."

Yosuke looked at him and back down to the knives in his hand "Ok, lets go." He wasn't sure what to think.

Later on, after clearing quite a few floors Yosuke was mildly surprised with the knives. W_ho knew that these basic kitchen knives could destroy shadows pretty well,_ he thought. After that point Yosuke knew to trust Yu's judgement on weapons.


	5. Who Stole Dinner?

"I'll be home soon, why don't you get dinner started?" the voice on the phone spoke.

"Okay, bye." Yosuke hung up the phone. He headed into the kitchen to start on dinner. Even though Yu was a natural at cooking, Yosuke could hold his own in making a meal for them. The dish he was setting to prepare was actually one of his strongest.

Gathering the necessary ingredients and supplies he got to work. The cat they had gotten recently, was making herself quite at home with them. Yosuke watched her perch up on top of their fridge to watch him. Quickly slicing up the vegetables, he moved on to the main course a filet of fish. He unwrapped the fish and placed it on his work space. He went to grab a specific spice and realized he forgot to pull it out. While he browsing through the cupboard, the cat hopped on to the counter enticed by the aroma. She sniffed at it and decided to take a bite and another. Yosuke found what he had been looking for, only to find the cat walking off with the fish in her mouth looking pretty pleased with herself.


	6. Social Link Items

It was a warm spring day, yet instead of enjoying the day outside Yu decided it would be a cleaning day. Once Yosuke heard this declared, he begrudgingly agreed. Might as well get it done and over with. The two quickly set to work. Presently Yosuke was cleaning out a closet, one of the few that they used for random stuff that didn't really need to be out. Moving a box or two out of the way, he found a very ornate one hidden on the same shelf. He went to grab it, but misjudged the distance and the box came tumbling down on top of him scattering its contents everywhere. As he starting picking up the items he noticed some familiarity to them. He found things like a signed photo of Rise, a cute strap with Kanji's handiwork, the bandages Yosuke himself had given him, an old Junes receipt. There was a multitude of items in this box. With his interest piqued he continued looking through the box until a hand tapped his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Hey I was thinking -" Yu cut off mid sentence as he stared at Yosuke and the box with various items scattered around. Yu laughed at the embarrassed face of his boyfriend staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, I got curious after the box fell on me" Yosuke fumbled over his apology.

"It's fine, I keep all those mementos and the memories attached to them from a place I was truly able to call home." Yu replied.

"I think Inaba was pretty glad to have you. Anyway what did you need?"

"I was thinking we should take a break and go out to lunch, how does that sound?"

"Sounds pretty good, let's go."


	7. Glasses

Yu sat in his Medieval Literature class trying to focus on what the professor was writing on the board. Squinting and rubbing his eyes helped for a bit until class was over. Luckily he was down for the day. Deciding lunch was a probably a good idea to figure out his dilemma he headed to the dining hall. As he walked the path, he noticed that people and buildings not too far from him were clear but anything beyond that had blurred edges.

Once he was situated at a table, he tried to figure out what was going on with his vision. Was it from some of the late night studying or the constant stare at a computer screen writing papers this past week? It could be any number of things. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize someone sat at the table with him until they started talking to him.

"Hi Yu is everything okay?" his table partner spoke with concern in her voice. He looked up to see Yukiko sitting with him.

"For the most part yes but I just came from my class and I had some trouble reading the board." He replied.

"Oh, you should probably visit the campus nurse. She can probably help you." Yukiko suggested.

"Yea I think I'll head over after this. Anyway how have you've been?" The two chatted for a while until Yukiko had to leave for class.

Yu made it to the nurse's office and she was currently have him run a few tests. Just some simple ones. At this moment she had him reading a simple eye chart. After a another run through with the chart she addressed him. "Yu, you seem to be fine overall but I do think you should go for an eye exam."

"Ok thank you, have a good day." He replied and left her office.

Once he was back in his dorm, he quickly searched for an eye doctor and made an appointment for the following day.

The next day Yu headed out with Yukiko in tow to the appointment since the doctor said they may have to dilate his eyes. Yu didn't have to wait long until the doctor saw him. They went through similar procedures like the school nurse but a bit more extensive. After all those tests the doctor finally gave Yu the results.

"Yu, your vision has changed which is pretty normal for most people. Not drastically but I do think some glasses will help. We have quite a selection and it won't take long to get them properly fitted." Yu nodded and headed back into reception area where Yukiko was waiting. She asked about the outcome and proceeded to look around with him. After about twenty minutes, he found a pair and handed them over to be fitted.

Another fifteen went by, the glasses were ready. An assistant help with the rest of the procedures and payments, the two left. As they made their way towards the bus stop, Yukiko kept glancing at Yu every so often. Yu finally asked her if something was wrong.

She replied "The glasses you picked seem familiar somehow."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know if it was intentional or not but they really look like the ones you use in the TV world."

"Is that so?" He replied taking them off briefly to inspect them. "We'll have to compare them when we get back."


	8. Trap and Rescue

"You can't do anything until you break the outer shell," Rise informed the team.

Various affirmations were heard. Progression was made until it came all undone. Rise felt the change in the air through Himiko's scanner. The next action came as a surprise to everyone. "Get ready everyone this next attack is going to be a big one." She warned as everyone got ready. The shadow let out a huge blast of energy at them. Once the smoke cleared from the blast something was wrong.

"Is everyone oka-wait where's Senpai?" Rise asked. Everyone looked around to see no sign of their leader. In the confusion the shadow had rebuilt it's shell again. Everyone set out to destroy the shell once more. After considerable progress, the shell was breaking. Yosuke directed Jiraya to pick him up and head to the opening in the shell. The two hovered there while Yosuke kept shouting out Yu's name. In midst of the shouts a hand finally reached out, grabbing it he pulled Yu out.

"You okay bro?" Yosuke asked as they headed back to everyone.


	9. Bad Luck Tuesday

Yosuke knew he had terrible luck at times but today seem to bring out the best for him. Really it was purely coincidental. Staring at his ice covered ankle, he put his headphones on and closed his eyes remembering the events that led to said injury.

It started out pretty normal, the usual routine of work was set out for Yosuke to do. Around mid-day was when things started going downhill. The first problem arose when a customer came in to make a large return and argued over a price, second were the kids throwing a ball back and forth in his line of sight, third was the customer that hovered a little to close into his personal space, next came the spill, last but not least was the surprise hug from a certain bear.

Yosuke had been assessing the spill when Teddie latched onto him, causing him to slip into the spill which only help careen the two of them into a nearby display. After some of the other staff helped the two get sorted out, Yosuke questioned Teddie as to why he was there. Teddie's response was Yosuke's father had sent him on an errand nearby and since he knew Yosuke was in the same area he wanted to surprise him. The two hadn't seen each other in a while so it was logical for Teddie to think that. Yosuke's boss let him head home after today's events, which he was grateful for. As the two started heading back to Yosuke's and Yu's apartment, just around the block Yosuke took too of hard of step that almost sent him toppling over. Teddie lent his support the rest of the way. Once inside he had Teddie help him get situated on their couch and sent him on his way.

Somewhere along his memories of today, he must have had fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was someone gently removing his headphones and calling his name. Groggily opening his eyes to peer into the concerned upside down face of his boyfriend.

Yu initiated the conversation "What happened?"

"Where do I even begin?" he sighed as he retold the events of the day.


	10. Grocery Shopping

It was their weekly shopping trip. The two had different opinions on the act but mutually agreed that it was a nice time to be together. Once they were in the store, they would spilt up and meet in the middle with their items from the list Yu usually created. Yosuke took his half and walked away. Looking at his list he noticed the little doodles and specific detailed items. Inwardly he just laughed at the little details. He knew why his half looked like this because a while back he completely forgot to grab an item even though it was printed right there.

As he continued walking around he decided to cause some mischief by grabbing odd items not on the list and seeing how long until his boyfriend noticed. After catching sight of Yu a little ways off, he reached out for the closest item and took it to their cart along with his list items. Always staying a step or two behind Yu, he would wait until the other was looking to add to their cart. This went on until they reached the aisle they usually met in. Yosuke watched as Yu finished up his list and check the cart to make sure they got everything. A questioning look on Yu's face began to form as he sorted through their groceries finding odd ball things that they didn't need. Yosuke stood off to the side silently giggling to himself as he watched.

Yu noticed this and spoke "Oh nice try mister, we'll see about next time where I follow you up and down every aisle watching you like a hawk."

"You wouldn't dare." he replied back. The two stared at each other and busted out laughing. Working together they put the items back and payed for their own stuff.

However, the next time they went to the store Yu held to his promise but it didn't last very long and they fell into their routine.


	11. Happy Birthday

Yosuke awoke to an enticing aroma of his favorite foods which meant one of two things either it was a birthday or special occasion. He guessed a birthday namely his since it was his favorites being cooked. "Heh yeah it's the 22nd ",he thought as he checked his phone. Heading into the kitchen he saw their table covered in a vast array of his favorites. Nestled among the plates were a small wrapped box and card. He sat down as Yu put the last plate down joining him.

"Morning, Yosuke. Happy Birthday." Yu said brightly.

"Thanks"

Yu gestured to the gifts prompting Yosuke to open them. The card was nothing new as they had a silly tradition of picking out the sappiest card they could find and having to fill the card completely. Yosuke laughed at how Yu used every free space on that card filled with memories. Moving onto the small wrapped box he made a show of slowly unwrapping it, until he heard Yu sigh. Yosuke wasn't sure what to say. Nestled in the box were two gold bracelets that connected together forming a heart with "Partners In Crime" etched on the complete piece.

Yu laughed at his boyfriend. Taking the box, he took one of the bracelets clasping it on to Yosuke's wrist while he did the same to his own.

Later on their way to dinner walking hand in hand, Yosuke looked down to his wrist where the bracelet rested against his watch that was an anniversary present and smiled.

"You really are my partner in crime and nothing could be better. Thanks."


	12. Obligatory Hookup Chapter

**AN: **I'm sorry if this is awful. I have no experience with confessing feelings and love related things. I'm lucky I even told my friends who I had like back in school. I base a lot of these scenarios on things that have happened to me. This one I flew blind through it.

* * *

To: Partner

From: Yosuke

are u here yet? meet at hill overlook k?

Yosuke checked his message and hit send. Yu and himself hadn't seen each other for a while, as they were both at different schools. Even though, they talked everyday it just wasn't the same. He missed that closeness of seeing Yu everyday and spending time with him. The connection they had led Yosuke to come to terms with his feelings for a while. He picked this spot to reveal himself to Yu and let it be a weight off his chest. Reaching the overlook he sat on a bench nearby. While looking at the view and mentally naming places his phoned beeped.

From: Partner

Turn around...

Yosuke blinked at the phone screen and turned to get up. Standing there was his best friend, Yu smiling at him. A moment of silence was held between them but so much was convey during that time.

"I've missed you." Yosuke spoke up first.

"Me too." came the reply.

Naturally they fell into old habits when the two of them were usually together. Laughing and teasing each other, it was just so easy to be back in that comfort zone. A few times Yosuke got close to confessing his feelings but chickened out every time. If Yu noticed, he spared him from some embarrassment or he was really dense, Yosuke wasn't sure. Every time he tried to bring it up, he would stop and begin to fidget. Not until it was ridiculously noticeable that Yu finally brought it up.

"Yosuke, is everything alright?" Yu asked concerned.

"Uh...no. There's something I need to tell you and I don't know how it will go." He replied as his face started to turn red.

"Go on it'll be okay" Yu coaxed him on.

"Alright" He took a breath.

"I like you. You've done so much for me from seeing the worst part of me to stopping me from making some wrong decisions. It makes me happy that we got to know each other. In a way you complete me. Sorry, I'm rambling but it's nice to finally tell you and even if you don't feel the same can we still be friends?"

Yosuke stared at his feet as minutes of silence passed by until Yu grabbed his hands to pull him closer. Staring at one another, Yosuke finally got his answer in form of a kiss.

"I like you too." Yu said smiling.


	13. Socks

"I'm home" Yosuke called out as he stepped into their apartment.

"Welcome back, how was your day?" replied Yu who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Eh, not bad I got you something" he said as he walked over handing off a little bag into his boyfriend's waiting hands.

Yu opened the bag pulling out the two items that were inside which turned out to be two different pairs of socks. One pair had cats while the other was a holiday theme but something was off. He looked to his boyfriend curiously.

"Okay I know it's a bit early but the new stock came in and those were part of it. My coworker actually showed them to me and I knew you'd get a kick out of it. So naturally I had to get them for you."

The socks in question had a Halloween motif to them. There was a ghost, pumpkin and some kind of creature on them as well as Halloween theme words. They said spooky, tricky and the third word would have the person do a double take because it said "creery".

The two shared a laugh over it. However, later that night Yu did put on the mysterious "creery" socks.


	14. Family Fun Shenanigans

There was a knock on the door as Yu finished up preparing some snacks for the outing Yosuke, Nanako and himself were going on. Nanako was staying for a long weekend with them since Dojima had to head out of town briefly for a case.

"Oh she must be here" as he stopped what he was doing to go answer the door. Opening the door a familiar figure launched herself at him in a big hug shouting "Big Bro!"

"Nanako!" he shouted back as he spun her around. The two shared a laugh at being reunited. "How are things?" He asked her.

"Good, we went to the zoo the other day" she beamed.

"That's great"

"Big Bro, where's Yosuke?" she asked curiously.

"Hey Nananko" came a reply as the person in question came up to them. "I was cleaning up the spare room for your stay." Smiling, she went over to hug him as well just like Yu moments before.

Once everything settled down, the trio headed out to a nearby park by their apartment. After countless hours of running around the three found a spot to relax and enjoy the snacks that were brought. When the sun started to set, the group headed home for dinner.

A bit later in the evening after dinner, Nanako suggested playing a game. Yu asked her what she wanted to play. Giving no reply she got up from her seat grabbing a pillow. With the pillow in hand she charged at the two boys managing to whack one of them. This initiated a full on pillow fight between the three. The game continued until someone was finally declared the winner after some various rules were invoked.


	15. Family Fun Pt2

"Can we play another board game before I have to go to bed?" Nanako asked after dinner was cleaned up.

"Yes, anything in mind?" Yu answered. She nodded her head and ran off.

A few minutes later she came back with a board game. The three setup the game as Nanako explained how it worked. "Each colored group of cards describe different thing like touch, color or actions etc, one person takes one of these cards with random words listed on them and tries to describe the word using the words from the groups, placing them on the board while everyone else tries to guess."

"Okay, I think I get it. Nanako why don't you go first?" After a few rounds everyone seemed to grasp the concept of how the game worked. However, two of the other players noticed something early on. Apparently Yu is really bad at guessing games. Nanako had chose her word and started putting up words like green, famous, tall in definite column. Yosuke kept up with his guesses as did Yu but would also use his guesses to ask her questions like "Are you sure it's not some creature? Is it a dinosaur?"

Once the timer ran out Yosuke asked what it was. When the answer was revealed, they all shared a laugh and finished playing until her bedtime.

She was describing Godzilla.

**AN:** My sister and I had been playing Funglish and that was one of the words. No matter what I just couldn't get it. I would be asking her those same questions. Which lead me to write this. Games I'm super bad at are Charades or games involving guesses based on actions. I can play everything else though. So I figured lets have my version of Yu be just as bad as I am at them.


	16. Sick

"Morning Yosuke, how're you today?" one of his coworkers asked.

"I still have a bit of my cold but not as bad when you last saw me" he replied coughing lightly.

Squealing in delight she responded "You sound so cute sick The change in your voice I think it's cute." Yosuke laughed and got ready for the day.

After a pretty uneventful day Yosuke went home.

"I'm home."

"How was your day?" Yu asked from his spot on the couch as Yosuke went to join him.

"Good, but I got a weird compliment I guess from one of my coworkers"

"What did they say?"

"That I sound cute sick, from hearing it in my voice."

"I agree with your coworker then, you do sound cute like this." Yu leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

AN: This came about from my cold a while back. It was towards the end where you could still hear it in my voice. I had gone to work and my coworker pretty much gushed at how cute I sounded.


	17. Snapshots

Yu recently invested in a Polaroid camera after reading about how they worked. He fell in love with the idea of something so instant at the snap of his hand. Once he received the camera everything was his subject from the cat, his boyfriend, things around the apartment etc.

On this particular day after taking the usual photos of the cat and breakfast that was made, he went to see if his boyfriend was up. With camera in tow, he found him in their bathroom shirtless brushing his teeth. Immediately he snapped a pic of this candid moment. After the click of the camera printing Yosuke turned around to look at Yu.

"Again?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just really love this thing and I..." Yu trailed off his face burning in embarrassment.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it" Yosuke teased.

"I think your pretty hot shirtless" he mumbled looking away briefly. Yosuke closed the distance between the two of them. Looping arms around one another the two shared a kiss. There was a faint click.

"Cut it out or I'm hiding that camera."

AN: For years and years I always loved the idea of taking little candid shots in an instant. Then I thought who should have one and that's how this was born. I started looking into getting one again. The second part was my mental image of an older Yosuke shirtless which I think is pretty hot.


	18. Hiding

**Imagine your OTP hiding in the middle of a circular clothes rack in a department store. **This was from otpprompt blog on tumblr. My otp as kids and meeting when they were little instead of later.

Yosuke was running errands with his mother at a store near their home. His mother was looking at some new clothes for him. After staying by her side for a while he spotted some toys to look at. While grabbing a toy, he heard a rustling behind him.

Turning around he spoke "W-Who's there?" The only response was more rustling until he got a reply.

"Over here." Yosuke looked towards the sound of the voice to find a child about his age with gray hair and piercing eyes waving at him from one of the display racks. He made his way over to the rack. The gray haired boy introduced himself" Hi I'm Yu, Wanna play with me?"

"Sure, my name is Yosuke."He replied as he followed Yu into the rack. The two hid in the middle of the rack playing with their selected toys.

A little while later they heard someone searching the rack, peering through the gap Yosuke noticed it was mother. As he went to speak another woman came up and spoke at the same time but it was directed to the little boy sitting next to him.

"Yosuke/Yu, what are you doing in there?"


	19. Time to Tell

It was a warm day by the Samagewa River in Inaba. Most of the former Investigation Team were sitting under the gazebo waiting for the last two members to arrive.

"What do you think they want to tell us?" Yukiko asked. She secretly hoped what she thought it would be.

"Teddie, do you know anything?"

"Nope, I was only told to be here today with the rest of you."

Chie slumped in her seat. Only to straighten back up when Rise shouted "Senpai!".

The last two members of their group arrived: Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura.

Yu spoke first "Sorry, we had to drop off a few things."

After everyone caught up with one another they finally got to reason of this gathering.

Yu started "For a while now Yosuke and I have been dating." He sought out Yosuke's hand next to him while they waited for their friend's reactions.

"I suspected as much. I picked up on it during some of our chats." Naoto said.

"Aww Senpai's not available anymore."

"Congrats Senpai"

"Congrats you guys."

A light giggling arose from one of the girls. It was Yukiko. "I won the pool, I guessed right when they would admit it out loud."

Yosuke just facepalmed "You guys made a betting pool for us?"

Everyone just bowed their heads in shame except Yukiko who laughed.


End file.
